


Noctambulism

by artificial_amour



Series: Fabricated Nebula [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hearing Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t kill what doesn’t exist though Jongdae…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctambulism

> **Noctambulism**  
>  Not rated  
>  142 words
> 
>  
> 
> “Go to sleep Zhongda…” Yixing whispers from behind you in a sad tone.
> 
> “But if I go to sleep then he’ll come back ge, he said that I shouldn’t sleep, I want to be a good boy…” You whimper out. Hand clutching your hair pulling at it.
> 
> “Go to sleep Dae, we’ll make sure that nothing happens to you, he won’t come out again, we promise.” A voice whispered, Jongdae wasn’t sure who it was though, sometimes they all sounded different, sometimes they all sounded the same.
> 
> “He’s stronger than all of you put together. He’ll murder you all, and I don’t want it to be my fault.”
> 
> “You can’t kill what doesn’t exist though Jongdae…” Another voice whispers into your ear.
> 
> He’s here and you have nowhere to go, so you do the only thing you can think of.
> 
> You scream.
> 
>  


End file.
